


Dream SMP Oneshots (Because you can never have enough)

by JammyBLaya



Series: DSMP Fics By Jammy [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dream Smp, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minecraft, Multi, One Shot, Shipping, mcyt - Freeform, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyBLaya/pseuds/JammyBLaya
Summary: Dream SMP Oneshots! Short stories we all know and love.
Series: DSMP Fics By Jammy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130804
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Regulations/Rules for Requests

Request oneshot ideas in comments below  
  
  
  
**Things I will not write:  
**

  * **Non-Con/R4pe  
**
  * **Any shipping with minors, unless platonic** **  
  
  
  
**I will write pretty much anything else, including but not limited to,  
  
**  
**
  * **SBI  
**
  * **Ships (NO minors, unless platonic ship)**
  * **AU's (specify in request)**
  * **Fluff**
  * **Angst**



Trigger Warnings will be identified in the notes at the beginning of each fic if any apply.


	2. Tubbo’s Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finally lets Tubbo have his own little spot in the yard for his little flowers to attract the bees, of course. Come Spring, he excitedly shows off his hard work to the family.
> 
> A Garden/SBI requested by nova_lyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most chapters in these one-shots will be relatively short! JSYK

Tubbo, even through he was only 6 (and a half), had always been fascinated with nature. Whenever there was a family outing and it came his time to choose, he always selected a nature walk, or something similar. Much to Phil’s dismay, Tubbo’s curiosity with the outdoors sometimes ended up with him getting a bug bite or two or otherwise injured while playing outside. So, Philza decided he would let his son have his own little plot of land in the family garden. 

While Technoblade and Phil were tending to the vegetable patch, Tubbo planted the little flower packets he’d saved his pocket money for weeks to get. Tulips, daisies, carnations, pretty much anything he could get his hands on. Every once in a while, Tommy would complain about Tubbo and his garden.

”They’re not even sprouting!” he would say at the dinner table.

Wilbur, being the know-it-all 12 year-old he was, would roll his eyes. “It’s _because_ , Tommy, they take a while to grow. Tubbo’s just more patient than you.”

Tommy replied by throwing a french fry at Wilbur. Techno, sitting between them, got caught in the crossfire. With a french fry in his hair, he shot a glare at each of the two. “Why don’t you just let Tubbo do what he wants? You all have your interests, right?” Wilbur and Tommy looked at each other, while Tubbo enjoyed his chicken nuggets, oblivious. 

Techno sighed. “Tommy, you like sparring right?”

”Right-”  
  
”And it took you a while to get better, _right_?”

Tommy crosses his arms. He had been beat. 

Phil, meanwhile, tending to the foster child he had taken in; Ranboo, his name was. He was sick, unfortunately, so he remained upstairs. Phil took his seat at the dinner table, patting Tubbo on the head. “How’s your garden going, Tubbo?”  
  


The child looked up his father, beaming. “It’s greAt! The flowers should be growing soon! Do you think Ranboo would like them?” 

Philza tiredly grinned at his son. “Well, he’s not feeling well, Tubbo. I’m not sure it would be the best idea to have him go out in the heat like this. Mid-Spring is such an unfortunate time to be sick.” Tubbo looked down at his plate, yawning. Maybe when they sprout, Ranboo would be better!

———————————

About a week later, Tubbo came rushing into the house from outside, excitedly rambling about something. “DaAaD! Wilbur! Techno, Tommy! The flowers!” 

Phil, who had been helping Wilbur with math homework, knelt down next to his energetic son. “What happened to your flowers?” Tubbo tugged on his sleeve, trying to get his father to come outside. Wilbur and Tommy followed in toe.

All of Tubbo’s hard work had paid off! For an amateur gardener as young as he was, the garden he had tended to was beautiful. Even Tommy, the usually cynical child, was blathering on at 100 miles-per-hour with Tubbo, praising him for his plants. 

Techno was reading a Greek mythology book to Ranboo, who was in bed. He glanced out the half-open window where his dad and brothers were enjoying the sunshine. 

“Hey, Ranboo, are you feeling well enough to get up?”

Ranboo propped himself up on his elbows, “Yeah, I should be alright..” Techno held out his hand, and Ranboo held it to himself while he stood up. They walked downstairs, and outside. Tubbo immediately hugged Ranboo, who was still in his pajamas. He held out a flower crown he had made for him; Ranboo took it graciously. 

“This is very nice Tubbo! Thank you!” He coughed, and Phil looked at him concerned.

”Ran! What are you doing out here? I don’t want you getting any more sick-“ 

Tehcno interrupted, “He wanted to get out of bed. And look, Tubbo’s happy, so it works out.” Philza nodded. He was glad that his children were so kind to each other. He watched his sons play in the garden in the mid-spring warmth. 


End file.
